Call of Duty: Wastelands
Call of Duty: Wastelands is an Open World Fighter Game developed by Pancake Industries. The game was announced on October 14, the anniversery of the Cuban Missile Crisis. It was realeased world wide the following Febuary. It was released on five platforms, Xbox 360, PS3, Xbox One, PS4, and PC. It was the first game made by Pancake Industries to be released on PS4, Xbox One, or PC. Plot The game takes place in a world in which the US Government has collapsed after a nuclear standoff with Russia and China. Most of the world was destroyed in the progress. Many groups of survivors have sprung up in the U.S. and are fighting for control of the ruined country. The player has a choice to either take sides or to join one of the militias. Overview The game begins with the player waking to discover that they have been discovered by one of the major militias, Rising Dawn. The player is questioned by the leaders of the group that has found the player. Behind him the player can see some of the weapons and vehicles available in the game, like the Humvee and the M1A2 Abrams. In the middle of the questioning the Rising Dawn forces come under attack by elements of rival militia Fading Light. The numerically superior Fading Light forces quickly overwhelm the Rising Dawn forces and the player must escape amidst the chaos. Once the player escapes they will have the choice to remain neutral in the conflict consuming the former United States, or to join one of the militias. Alternatively, the player can start their own militia. If the player remains neutral and declines invitations to join a militia all elements of militia will be hostile to the player. If the player joins a militia then all forces from that militia will be friendly and they will have access to that militias bases and outposts, as well as there weapons. All other non-allied militias will be hostile however. Once a player joins a militia they will be given missions to gradually lead forces from their militia to capture stashes of military equipment before any hostile militias can. Once all military stashes have been seized the player will receive missions to begin engaging other militias outposts and eventually their Home Bases. Once a militias Home Base has been captured that Militia will be destroyed, although rogue elements of that Militia may still be encountered occasionally. Backstory Shortly before the events of the game a war broke out between China, Russia, and the United States. Russian and Chinese forces landed in America right as the conflict escalated to a nuclear standoff. Russia and China were both leveled by Americas missiles, but all of America was in turn destroyed as well. Some elements of the Russian and Chinese forces remained in America however, most of the Russian forces were killed, but the Chinese forces were able to establish themselves as another one of the Militias that had control over some territory. Weapons and vehicles from the three militaries are now scattered across the country and the Militias all are racing to get as much as they can. Available Actions as Militia Member #Send Ally Request - ask another militia to join you #Trade Request - ask another militia to trade items #Establish Outpost - establish a military outpost where you indicate on the map #Relocate Home Base - move your home bases's location #Upgrade Outpost - add one of several features to a selected outpost #Upgrade Home Base - add one of several features to your home base Outposts Outposts are small bases that can be placed throughout territory controlled by your Militia Outposts Home Base A Militias Home Base is where there leader is located, it is also where there ammo stash and several other useful features are. If a Militias Home Base is taken then that Militia will be defeated. Home Base Weapons Assault Rifles *M16A4 *ACR *M4A1 *AEK-971 *G3 *G-36C *SCAR-H *M416 *CM901 *AR-15 *AK-47 *STG-44 *AN-94 *Steyr AUG A4 *M16A1 *AK-74m *AKS-74u *QBZ-95 *SCAR-L Sub Machine Guns *MP5 *MP5K *UMP-45 *Uzi * *P-90 Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW *M60E4 *M27 IAR *M240B *RPD *PKM Rifles *M1 Garand *M21 EBR *M82A1 *M40A3 *Kar 98k *Mosin Nagant Shotguns *870 Combat *Saiga 12k *USAS-12 *SPAS-12 *M1014 *Double Barrel Shotgun Pistols *M9 Beretta *M1911 *Glock 17 *Desert Eagle *Walther PP *.357 Magnum *MP-443 Grach *.44 Magnum *QCW-05 Launchers *AT-4 *SMAW *RPG-7 *M72 LAW *Stinger *Javelin Vehicles Tanks *M1A2 Abrams *Stingray *M60A1 *T-90 *Type 99 Self Propelled Guns *Norinco 155mm PLZ45 *152mm 2S19 *M107 175mm Cars *Humvee *Van *Pickup Truck *Quad *SUV *Corvette Planes *C-130 Hercules *F-14 *AC-130 *F-16 *A-10 Thunderbolt II Ships *Zodiac *Jet Ski *USS Ronald Reagan *USS New Jersey *Transport Ship *Torpedo Boat *Destroyer Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *UH-1 Huey *UH-60 Black Hawk *Little Bird For descriptions of each vehicle see Call of Duty: Wastelands / Vehicles Militia Groups #Rising Dawn #Fading Light #Silent Night #Chinese Army #Deep Blue #Steel Force #Iron Curtain Starting Territory # Murica.jpg Light Blue - Deep Blue #Purple - Silent Night #Orange - Fading Light #Red - Iron Curtain #Dark Red - Steel Force #Green - Chinese Army #Dark Blue - Rising Dawn Skill Specializations Skill Specializations allow members of a Miltia to do things others cant, if a Militia doesnt have any members with, for example, the pilot skill, that Militia will not be able to operate aircraft. Some people may only have one skill, while some may have several. *Pilot - Has the ability to operate airplanes *Mechanic - Has the ability to repair damaged vehicles *Captain''Has the ability to operate naval vessels'' *Driver - Has the ability to operate cars *Tank Commander - Has the ability to operate a tank *Rifleman - Is more proficient with rifles *Leader - Gives all nearby friendlies a health bonus *Ex-military - Is more proficient with assault rifles *Medic - Has the ability to heal injured friendlies *Stealth'' - 'Militia member is given a ghillie suit and suppressers for their weapons, is able to hide in forests and tall grass, they also make bettter use of launchers and sniper rifles'' *Improvisor - Militia member has the ability to make homemade bombs and other explosives Zombies Zombies is different in Wastelands, there are two game modes for it, classic, which has maps for survival similar to the ones in World at War and Black Ops. Then there's Campaign Zombies, in campaign zombies the player is out into an open world similar to that of the campaign, in this world however there are zombies and it is the players mission to survive as long as possible in this world. Maps Classic *Cemetary - Large map with a large graveyard dominating most of the map, a church and remnants of a small town cover the rest of this map. *Carrier - Large map, taking place aboard a sinking USS Ronald Reagan, close quarters fighting everywhere except the flight deck. ''''Soundtrack The soundtrack for Wastelands is different then in previous games, in Wastelands songs will play at different points, depending on player actions, for example, a song will play the first time the player pilots a jet, drives a tank, enters a city, etc. There are also intro songs for each campaign, including the DLCs. DLC Canadian Expansion Pack The Canadian Expansion Pack adds the nation of Canada, Alaska, and Hawaii to the game, as well as additional militias that will control the newly added territory. There are also more weapons and vehicles added, it will also add one more song to the games soundtrack, which will play upon crossing the border into Canada or Alaska, but will not play upon arriving in Hawaii. Soundtrack Weapons *C8 Carbine *C9 SAW Vehicles *Leopard 2 *LAV III *Corvette (Naval Unit) Islands of the Carribean Expansion Pack The Islands of the Carribean Expansion Pack adds the islands of Cuba, Puerto Rico, and all other islands in the Carribean, as well as a new Militia that will control these islands. There are several new weapons and vehicles added as well. One more song is added, which will play upon the player arriving at one of the islands. Soundtrack Weapons *AKM *RPK *AGS-17 *Dragunov SVD Vehicles *Cruiser *PT-76 *T-62 South of the Border Expansion Pack Category:Pancake301 Category:Call of Duty: Wastelands Category:Games